Discovery
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Stefan and Elena broke up. Elena has Damon to comfort her. Will Stefan try to win her back or will she go to Damon? A DELENA STORY. -COMPLETE-
1. The Breakup & Comfort

**So, when I started to write this, I was thinking about making it a oneshot, but as I started to write this, I started to think 'i_t's not going to be a oneshot._" So it's not. This isn't going to be that long of a story (Of what I'm thinking right now) but, I might change the length. **

**The story is (I'm thinking) after Klaus is dead, and Stefan is back in Mystic Falls of his own will and he has his humanity. In this Chapter, Elena breaks up with Stefan and finds comfort in Damon. **

**I decided to upload this now, because I haven't updated one of my other stories.**

** ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena POV<strong>_

"Stefan," I said as I looked into his eyes. Sadness was filling up inside them. "I can't," tears started to flow out his eyes. "I'm sorry." I almost started to cry myself, but I kept it in. I'm not going to cry.  
>"Elena," he whispered to me. "Please." I looked down, avoiding his gaze. I wanted to stay strong and not break down in front of him. "Don't." He whispered barley audible. I looked back up to him.<br>"I'm sorry Stefan," I was going to say more, but I didn't know what else to say. I just looked at him with an open mouth, like I was going to say something. I gently took my hands away from him and looked up at him. I took a deep breath in, slowly turned around, but as I did Stefan grabbed my arm to turn me around. I looked at him and lied a kiss on my lips. I let him have it, but when he gently pulled away, he looked into my eyes. I gently shook my head and walked away from him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elena walked threw the hallway in the Salvatore house, trying not to cry. She walked passed the front door, and went straight to the stairs. She stood there for a second, looking back to the living area. Tears started to leave her eyes before she walked up the stairs. Elena walked straight into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. There, on the bed, she let tears flow freely out. There was some footsteps coming from the hallway, that continued into the bedroom. Elena looked up and immediately started to wipe the tears from her face.

"Damon," She said while she sat up, "What are you doing here?" He stepped closer to her.  
>"It's my room." He said before he sat down next to Elena on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

"Oh," I let out a little laugh, "right." I looked down, not wanting to see the sadness in his eyes. He has always been sad when he sees me like this.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked me. For some reason I felt like I was going to cry again.<br>"Stefan and I," I let out a breath of air, "Officially broke up." I looked up at Damon, trying not to lose it again. "It shouldn't hurt like this, but," I looked down, "I can't help it Damon." He gently grabbed my hands and just held them. I looked up at him and couldn't help but have a small smile appear on my face. "Thank you Damon." I said to him before scooting closer to him and putting my head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He whispered into my ear. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. Being with Damon, made me feel safe and happy. Sure, I felt the same way with Stefan, but after I found out that he kept parts of his past secret from me, I started to feel less safe. Damon never lied to me about who he is, and he always cared for me, even when I was with his brother.

"I'm tired." I whispered.  
>"Then lay down on the bed." Damon told me. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him. I couldn't help but have a small smile appear on my face. With Damon, I already felt better, just by him being here, next to me. Damon got off the bed and let me lay down, under his blankets.<p>

I could tell that he went downstairs and let me sleep on his bed, by myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

__Elena was laying on Damon's bed, where she has slept the night before. She moaned and slowly started to open her eyes. Elena noticed that there was somebody under her arm, so she slowly moved her head up and saw the person who was on the bed with her. Damon smiled at her when she looked at him.  
>"Sleep good?" He asked her as she snuggled her head against his chest.<br>"Sort of." She told him as he started to gently rub her head with his hand. He smiled at her, he always thought about her, even when he didn't want to. She would always make him feel better, the least he could do is do the same with her. "I'm hungry."  
>"You want some breakfast?" Elena nodded her head against his skin. "Come on, I'll make you something." They got off the bed and Damon looked at Elena. "Nice bed head." He joked. Elena walked over to the mirror and noticed that her hair was messy.<p>

"It's messy," she said out loud looking at herself in the mirror. "I have to brush it." Damon came up next to her, appearing in the mirror. "Relax, your hair looks fine" Elena smile a little bit.  
>"I still want to brush it, but my stuff is still in Stefan's room." Elena looked down, remembering what happened the night before.<p>

"You don't want to go in there?" He asked her, looking at her reflection.  
>She shook her head before looking at his reflection, "I'm going to anyway," She looked up to Damon. "I'll just meet you in the kitchen," She smiled a little, "Okay?" Damon smiled at her and nodded his head before leaving her alone in his room.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

__I looked at my bedhead, thinking about rather or not to brush it. I wanted to brush it, but then I would have to go into Stefan's room. I'm strong enough to go into his room and not let him get to me. By putting a smile on my face I tried to show myself that I am strong enough, that I can do this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

__Elena took a deep breath before walking out of Damon's room to the door leading to Stefan's. She stood there for a minute before reaching for the doorknob and opening the door.  
>"Elena," Stefan whispered as he saw Elena enter his room. Elena gave a quick smile and went to Stefan's bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

I grabbed my stuff and got out the bathroom.  
>"Elena," Stefan gently grabbed my arm which made me turn around to face him. "Please give me another chance." I closed my eyes and gently shook my head.<br>"I'm sorry Stefan," I told him before leaving his room and going back into Damon's.

I walked into Damon's room and went straight to the bathroom. I put my stuff down on the counter and looked into the mirror. My hair became straight and neat as I brushed it. I looked at my reflection and for a split second I thought I was looking at Katherine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elena shook her head a little to get the thought out of her head and changed clothes.

Down in the kitchen Damon was cooking breakfast. He always thought of making breakfast for Elena, and now he was doing it. A smile cam across his face when he thought of showing off his cooking skills.  
>He could hear Stefan come in from the other room. "Making breakfast, huh?" Stefan rested against the doorway, looking into the kitchen.<br>"Yep." Damon said popping the 'p'. "not for you though."  
>"But for Elena, right?" Damon nodded his head while he put scrambled eggs on a plate.<br>"You should leave, I don't think Elena wants to see you today." Damon brought his attention to his cooking.  
>"She already saw me." Stefan took a step into the kitchen.<br>"I heard." Stefan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sausage from what Damon was cooking.  
>"I'm gonna go out."<br>"Don't come back soon."  
>"Nice to know you love me brother."<em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p>Elena was walking on her way to the kitchen when she bumped into something. She looked up and saw that it was Stefan.<br>"Stefan."  
>"Elena." They stood there for a second before Elena walked around him and walked towards the kitchen. Stefan stood there, watching Elena. '<em>I'm gonna get her back.<em>' He thought before leaving the house.

Elena walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath in.  
>"What smells so good?" She asked Damon as she walked to a chair and sat down.<br>"I told you I was going to make breakfast. Did you expect it to be bad?" He sat down across from her at the table.  
>"I didn't know what to expect," She put some scrambled eggs in her mouth, "I never had your cooking before." She swallowed the eggs and smiled, "There are the best scrambled eggs I ever had." Damon couldn't help but have a small smile appear on his face. "Where did you learn how to cook anyway?" Elena asked as she had some more of the breakfast he made for her.<br>"When you're around for more than a hundred years, you pick up a few things." They smiled.

Elena finished her breakfast pretty quick. She kept stuffing her mouth with the food that Damon made. She sat back into the chair and rubbed her stomach.  
>"Well," She said with a smile, "I'm full."<br>"You did eat a lot." Damon gave Elena a small smile.  
>"Well, it's your fault for making good food."<br>"Then next time I'll burn it so you won't eat as much."  
>"Hey!" Elena got up off the chair and walked over to Damon. "Let me help you wash the dishes."<br>"Okay."

* * *

><p>Elena was almost done washing the dishes when she turned to Damon. Damon was sitting at the kitchen table, with his feet relaxing on the table.<br>"You know I said I'd help you with the dishes, not do them all for you."  
>"Are you going to do something about if?" Damon said to Elena with a smirk on his face. Elena playfully rolled her eyes. She put her hand in the dishwater, getting it wet, and shook her hand towards Damon.<br>"Hey!" He exclaimed as water landed on him from Elena's hand.  
>"oopps." Elena playfully smiled. Damon used his vampire speed to get to Elena in a flash. He had her against the counter with no where to run. She looked around to try and find a way out, when Damon picked her up.<br>"Damon..." She shrieked. He started to carry her to his bedroom. "Damon, let me go."  
>"Okay." Damon dropped her on his bed. Elena reached behind her and threw a pillow at Damon.<p>

"Stop throwing things at me."  
>"No, I don't want to." Elena glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh, shoot."<br>"What?"  
>"I'm supposed to meet Bonnie and Caroline at the grill."<br>"I'll see you later?"  
>"Yeah" Elena said with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"So," Caroline said as put down the cup she was drinking from, "You and Stefan broke up."<br>"Yeah," Elena let out with a sigh, "It was coming, but it still hurts."  
>"Well, at least now you can jump Damon's bones."<br>"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed, "She just broke up with Stefan. It's not like she's thinking about having sex with Damon." Elena looked down at the table when Bonnie looked at her. "You're not, are you?" Bonnie scoffed and Caroline smiled a little. "Elena!"  
>"What? It's not like Caroline waited when Matt broke up with her."<br>"But you're different than me Elena," Caroline started, "You usually want to get to know a person before you actually get in bed with them."  
>"But I already know Damon. We've hung out, talked, and we tried to rescue Stefan with me back when he was with Klaus." Elena took a breath, "I've almost always had feelings for Damon. Even when I didn't want to admit it, I've had them. Now, I can... well, you know." Elena let a smile appear on her face.<br>Bonnie smiled, "At least he makes you happy. Well, now anyway."  
>"Speaking of Damon," Caroline said when she spotted him walking into the grill. Elena and Bonnie brought their attention to him. Elena smiled when she saw him look at her. Damon smiled at her smile and started to walk towards him.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon walked up to the table where the girls where sitting.<br>"Hey." He said to them as he sat down next to Elena.  
>"We should go," Bonnie looked over to Caroline. They smiled before looking over to Damon and Elena.<br>"See you later," Caroline said to Elena before she and Bonnie left the grill. Damon and Elena were now sitting at the table by themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>I had the idea in my head where Elena breaks up with Stefan, and I just had to write it out. Like I said, I was trying to write this as a oneshot, but as I was writing it, I thought of ideas to have in the story. So instead of making one giant chapter, I'm going to have more chapters and have it as a story. I just came up with a quick title for this. I think it fits, so I don't think I'm going to change it. <strong>

**The next chapter will start off where this one leaves.  
><strong>

**Please review, add to your alerts or favorite stories. Let me know what you think! (:**

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	2. At The Grill

**I'm glad to see that you are liking this story. At this point, I'm glad I didn't keep it as a oneshot, and I have you guys to thank for that. I wanted to get this up earlier today, but I was having problems, but at least I got this up today, like I had planned :) **

**I hope you enjoy this second chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>~Elena broke up with Stefan and got comfort in Damon. Elena met up with Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill. Damon comes in. Bonnie and Caroline leave Damon and Elena alone in the grill.~<br>_

* * *

><p>Damon sat down next to Elena.<br>"I haven't seen you in so long, Elena." Damon said dragging out when he said long.  
>"You saw me this morning." Elena smiled.<br>"That's too long to go without you." Damon smirked as he looked at Elena. Her eyes looking straight into his.  
>"Are you going to follow me everywhere then?"<br>"That sounds like a good idea." Damon smirked again. Elena playfully smacked him on his arm with a smile on her face.  
>"Why don't we play some pool?" Elena asked Damon.<br>"Are you sure you want to get beaten?"  
>"Don't get too cocky." Damon smiled. "Why are you so sure that you are going to win?"<br>"Well, first of all I'm not always cocky." Elena gave him an '_Oh, really?' _look. "And I don't think I'm going to win, I know." Elena rolled her eyes before she got up from the chair.  
>"Why don't we put that to the test?" Damon smiled and followed her to the pool table.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the Grill and the only thing he saw was Elena and Damon getting ready to play a game of pool. He was still heartbroken from when Elena broke up with him the day before. '<em>Elena'<em> He thought to himself as he took a couple of steps towards them. Stefan took a deep breath and decided to change his direction towards the bar. '_I need a drink'_ he thought as he walked closer to the bar. Whenever Elena was with his brother he couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. Sure he knew that Elena loved him, but he knew that Damon loved her and he knew Damon would do anything for her. Stefan watched them as he sat down near the bar.

Damon grabbed two pool cues as Elena set the pool balls. Damon held out one pool cue as Elena took a couple of steps closer to him. Elena reached out to grab it but Damon pulled it back.  
>"Hey." She said when he pulled it back.<br>"You weren't fast enough." Damon smirked at her. Elena stepped closer to him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Next thing he knows Elena stole the pool cue away from him. Elena smiled at him.  
>"I'm going to beat you."<br>"Oh, you think so?"  
>"I don't think so, I know." Elena told Damon the same way he has said it to her before.<p>

Stefan watched as Damon smiled at Elena and they started.  
>"Can I see you're ID?" The bartender asked Stefan.<br>"You don't need to see it." Stefan compelled to the bartender. The bartender gave Stefan a drink and he took a giant gulp from it.  
>"You're drinking now?" A voice came from the side. Stefan turned his head to the direction the voice came from.<br>"Who are you?" He asked with a slight annoyance in his voice.  
>"You mean you don't recognize me Stefan?" Stefan looked at the woman. He looked all over her face. The chocolate brown eyes and the pouty red lips rang one name in his head. "Katherine?" He questioned. "What did you do to your hair?" He asked her noticing that it's not the normal brown color that it was. This time it was blonde, going down to her shoulders.<br>"It's a wig." Katherine smiled. "Do you really want more people to confuse me with Elena? Besides, I would like to walk around in the day here, and not be mistaken for Elena." Katherine slid onto the stool next to Stefan. She turned her head towards Elena and Damon, who were laughing and smiling.

"I felt the same way when you were with Elena." Stefan didn't have to say anything to Katherine. She knew how he felt. The jealousy, anger, and the feeling to tear someone's head apart. He deeply cared for Elena, and didn't like seeing her with Damon. Katherine could tell this just by looking at his face. She turned her head and saw that Elena was looking at them. Elena was speechless. She didn't expect to see Stefan talking with another person and she certainly didn't expect him to be at the Grill, where she was. Damon saw her staring at Stefan and Katherine and started to look a tad worried.  
>"Elena," He said to her as he stepped up behind her. She turned to face Damon. "Why don't we get out of here?" He asked her. She let out a breath of air before she nodded her head.<br>"Okay." She said.

Without having to watch, Katherine knew where they were going. She turned her head to Stefan who was taking another drink.  
>"Drinking won't do anything." She told him.<br>"But it will help." He turned to her. Katherine looked at his face. She hated seeing him like this, but she didn't want him to belong to anyone else. After thinking, she made her decision.  
>"I'm going to help you." She said to him, which took him by surprise. "To get Elena back."<br>"But why? You never did like it when she was with me in the first place."  
>"Well, I don't like seeing you like this. If it means helping you to get back with Elena, then maybe it'll be worth it. Maybe along the way, you'll see that you'll truly love me and you won't go back with Elena." Katherine smiled.<br>"What would you want?"  
>"What do you mean Stefan?"<br>"You always want something. What is it this time?"  
>"It doesn't matter what I want Stefan. What matters is how are going to get Elena back." Stefan tried to study her face, to see if there was anything he could find out by her emotions. He thought about it for a minute.<br>" What are you planning?" Katherine looked around.  
>"Not here." She said before she grabbed his arm. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Damon was driving while Elena was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window. He sneaked a peak at her.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, still looking out the window. Damon has known her long enough to know that Elena was lying. She just broke up with Stefan and then sees him at the Grill with another girl.<br>"Why don't we go somewhere?" Damon suggested. Elena moved her head so that she was looking at Damon.  
>"Where?"<br>"Anywhere that's not here." He turned his head to Elena. "Just the two of us." Elena let a small smile appear on her face. Damon brought his attention back to the road.  
>"So, it's settled."<br>"I didn't say anything."  
>"You didn't have to." Damon smirked as they pulled up to the Boarding house. Damon parked the car, took out the keys, and got out the car. As Elena was getting out the car, Damon sped over to her side of the car and held the door open for her. Elena looked at him and smiled. Once Elena was out of the car, Damon shut the door and picked Elena up. He carried her bridle style inside the boarding house.<p>

"Let me down Damon." She said as Damon carried her up the stairs.  
>"Or what?" He challenged her with an evil smirk.<br>"Or I'll tell everyone you lost to me at pool."  
>"I didn't."<br>"That's not going to stop me from telling everyone that you got beat by a girl." Damon had carried her to her. Damon put her down and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked back to the Boarding house thinking about what Katherine was up to.<br>_"I do, love you Stefan, even if you don't believe it."_ '_If Katherine says she loves me, why would she be helping me get back with Elena? Is she doing this to prove something?'_ Stefan thought as he approached the Boarding house. He stepped in the house and went straight for the basement for a blood bag. Stefan grabbed a blood bag out of the freezer and looked at it. He took a deep breath, closed the freezer, and started to walk upstairs.

Stefan was about to exit the basement when he heard footsteps.  
>"Elena." He said out loud.<br>"Hey." She said back to him.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Getting a blood bag for Damon." They stood there, looking at each other. "I should get one to Damon." Elena said breaking the silence. Stefan moved to the side so Elena could walk past. Stefan watched as she walked into the room with the blood bags. '_My Brother'_ he thought before walking to his room.

He bit into the blood bag as he walked into his room. Stefan walked over to his window and decided to look out it. He saw some squirrels run across the ground and birds flying branch to branch. There was some footsteps he heard coming from the hallway, but he figured it was Elena walking back to Damon's room. He heard the footsteps continue and they eventually stopped. Stefan turned around to see who it was.  
>"Miss me?" Katherine said as Stefan turned to face her.<p>

Elena walked into Damon's room with the blood bag in her hand.  
>"Damon." She said as she stepped closer to his bed. "Where did you go?" Damon rushed out and appeared behind her. "Right here." Elena jumped, letting the blood bag drop to the floor. She turned around to see Damon inches behind her. Elena playfully slapped him. "Damon!" He smirked as she looked at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later that Night~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on Damon's bed with her diary in hand. She wrote all about the break up with Stefan and how Damon is helping her keep her mind off things. Elena stared at where she left off while she took a deep breath. She wrote so much in there just from the past two days. She heard some footsteps stop by the bed and she looked up and saw Damon.<p>

"Hey." He said as he gave her a cup of coffee. She closed her diary and grabbed the cup from Damon.  
>"Thanks." She said to him with a small smile. Elena took a sip of the coffee and set down the cup on the bedside table. She put her diary in the drawer and stood up in front of Damon. "I'm going to take a shower." She told him.<br>"Ohh, can I join in?" Elena gave him a '_are you kidding me?'_ look.  
>"No." She said with a small chuckle. Damon rushed to one of his dressers, took something out, and rushed back to Elena.<br>"Here." He said as he handed some clothes to Elena.  
>"You have my clothes?"<br>"Yeah. When you were out I took the liberty to move your clothes in here." Elena smiled.  
>"Thank you Damon."<br>"You're welcome." He said in a quiet way. Elena smiled before heading into his bathroom.

Elena looked at Damon's bathroom and was taken by slight surprise. It was bigger than she thought it would be. She smiled before she started to take a shower.

Elena stood, letting the water flow down her body. She brought her hand through her hair, front to back. She took a deep breath and tried to push thoughts about Stefan out of her head. The water continued to flow down her chocolate brown hair as she washed out the conditioner that she has messaged through it. She took a moment to make sure all the conditioner was out of her hair before she turned off the water and got out of the shower. Elena looked at the clothes that Damon had given her and smiled. She was glad that he had taken her stuff out of Stefan's room and brought it into his.

Elena walked out of Damon's bathroom with the clothes that Damon had given her and a towel around her hair. She smiled a little when she saw Damon laying on his bed waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>~I hoped you liked it. There was some parts that I wanted to put in here, but didn't. Those parts are going to be in the next chapter, which takes place the day after this.<br>****~I know that it might seem a tad OOC, but it works for the story. I am going to try to get Katherine close to her TV persona, I hope what I have planned will work with that.  
>~If you have any plans to where Damon could take Elena, please share it. I have been thinking between a couple of places, but I would like to hear your ideas if you would like to share them.<br>~Please Review, Share, Add to your favorites, and to you're story alerts. **

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	3. Beginning of the Future

**The third chapter is here. This story is a bit different than my other stories, but I like writing this and will continue to write it until one of two things happen. The first one is if I end this, and the other is if it stops getting reviews. You don't have to worry about either right now because this is only the third chapter.**

**This chapter ends in a way that I didn't plan, but I am positive that it wouldn't matter **(according to the reviews) to **you guys anyway. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Damon was lying on his bed next Elena. He looked at her, watched her while she was sleeping. A smile appeared on his face. She looked so peaceful sleep, not worrying about anything. Not about the vampires, werewolves, or hybrids. She looked at peace. He couldn't help but smile at her when she looked like this. Damon titled his head to the side when he heard her starting to moan a little. She snuggled closer to Damon's chest. He smiled some more as she continued sleeping on his chest.<p>

Elena slowly started to open her eyes as she did, she lifted her head towards his face. He smiled at her as her eyes met his.  
>"Good morning sleeping beauty." Damon said to Elena with a small smile on his face.<br>"Déjà vu." Elena said quietly with a small smile. They both lightly chuckled as they looked into each other's eyes. There was happiness in his and tiredness mixed with happiness in hers. "How long have you been awake?" Elena asked Damon, still with her head gently resting on his chest, looking at his face.  
>"Not long." He smiled. "I was watching you sleep."<br>"That's creepy." She said with a smile as she started to sit up in the bed. Damon rolled his eyes and smiled at Elena.  
>"Well, if it's so creepy, then I won't do it anymore." He smirked. Elena smiled and playfully slapped him. Damon looked at her before slowly getting off of his bed.<br>"Where are you going?" She asked. He stood at the foot of his bed and looked at her.  
>"I'm going to burn your breakfast." Elena gave him a '<em>are you kidding<em>' look as he gave her a smirk.  
>"You don't always have to make me breakfast. I'm perfectly capable on cooking my own food."<br>"I know, but I don't cook that often."  
>"Okay." Elena said with a shrug which made him smirk. He sped down stairs leaving Elena alone in his bed.<p>

Elena reached over to the side, opened the drawer of the bedside table, and took out her diary. She opened it up to the first empty page. Elena spent a moment looking at the page, debating rather or not to write in it or not. She eventually closed her diary a few minutes later. '_I'll just write in it later'_ she thought before she put it back into the drawer. She got up off Damon's bed and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

As I was brushing my hair straight I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm glad that Damon is getting my mind off of things. It makes me happy to know that he is there for me. I've started to see the softer side of him the past two days. I'm sure that it was always there, it just needed to come out. I took a deep breath before putting my brush down and continued to look into my reflection. There was no frown, no tears, no sadness on my face and it was all because of Damon. A smile appeared on my face as I started to think of him again. There was always something between us, but I never did anything about it, because I was always doing something that involved Stefan. I'm free to do whatever I want now, free to choose anybody else I want to be with. It's only been a few days since Stefan and I broke up, but I'm not going to be the person that lets that stop me from moving on, or have it slow me down from going forward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elena took a minute longer to look at her reflection before going back into Damon's bedroom to grab her phone. She took a step out of his bathroom only to spy a single rose on Damon's bed. Elena smiled as she walked closer with a smile on her face thinking it was from Damon. As she got closer to it she saw that there was a folded piece of paper underneath it with her name on it. She curiously took it out from under the rose and read it.

'_I love you Elena. From the moment I first saw you I knew that you were better than Katherine."_ Elena gently sat down on Damon's bed, next to the rose before she read the rest. '_You are kind, gentle, thoughtful, beautiful_, _and so much more. You are my reason for existing. Everyday I'm with you I forget what I am, the danger that I'm capable of. You will always have a permanent place in my heart." _Elena couldn't help but smile. That is some of the sweetest things that someone has told her. Her happy mood started to change as she saw what was written at the bottom of the page. _"I will always love you and I will do what I can to get you back. ~Stefan."_ Elena's mouth opened wide in surprise. '_Why would he tell me this now, after we broke up? Does he not want me to be happy with Damon?'_Elena thought to herself as she stared at the page.

Elena just sat there, thinking about what Stefan had wrote to her. She broke up with him because she didn't want to be with him anymore, but what he wrote made her slightly second guess herself about it. '_No,'_ She thought to herself. '_I'm not going back.'_ Elena shook her head. '_He's just saying that now because he doesn't want me to be with Damon. He's always had a problem with that. It was just hidden deep down inside. You know what? I'm not going to worry about it. I'm going to do what I want because I am single. If anything happens, I'm sure Damon will protect me.'_ Elena smiled at the end of her thought because she was thinking about Damon.

Elena started to hear the sound of footsteps coming from the hall. She looked up at the doorway to the hall and the sight of him broke her train of thought.  
>"You're breakfast is getting cold." Damon said with a smirk.<br>"Well, if it's burnt then it doesn't matter if it's cold." Elena said back to him. Damon took a couple of steps into his room, closer to Elena.  
>"You know I don't burn food on purpose. Come on." Damon slightly nudged his head toward the hallway. "If you don't walk down there you are just going to have cold food." Elena stood up from the bed and faced Damon.<br>"Then I guess I would just have to warm it up in the microwave." Elena said with a small smirk. Damon's eyes strayed to the piece of paper that was on his bed that Elena was reading.  
>"What's that?" Elena turned her head and saw the note from Stefan. She was relieved that it folded itself when she set it down.<br>"Oh, just something." Elena said quickly as she picked it up and put it in the drawer that had her diary in. "Let's go eat." She said as she turned back towards Damon, while changing the subject. Damon nodded his head while looking somewhat curiously at Elena. He covered it up with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting down at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast that Damon made her. She never really tasted his cooking before, but she loved it.<br>"Elena," Damon said to get Elena's attention. She raised her head from her plate and looked at Damon. "Why don't we go somewhere?" Elena slightly nodded her head.  
>"Where?"<br>"I want to leave it a surprise, but it's not in Mystic Falls." Damon gave Elena a small smirk.  
>"Sure." Elena said with a small smile. She looked back at her plate for a moment to think. "I think I'm going to call Bonnie." She looked back up to Damon who watched her grab her phone and walk outside.<p>

Elena closed the door behind her and took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked around at the trees, the stone used to make the boarding house, the spot where she and Stefan shared their first kiss. Elena shook her head to try and get the thought of that out of her head. She dialed Bonnie on her phone and sat on the stone and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Bonnie said on the other end when she answered.  
>"Bonnie." Elena said.<br>"Elena?"  
>"Yeah. Can you meet me at my house later? I need to talk to you about something."<br>"Sure. Where are you now?"  
>"At the boarding house. My car is at the grill, so either Damon is driving me back to my house, or you can pick me up and drive me there. I mean, if it's okay."<br>"It's fine with me Elena. We're both going to the same place anyway."  
>"Thank you Bonnie." Elena said with a small smile that Bonnie couldn't see. She ended the call and just looked out at the trees.<p>

Elena looked at the peacefulness of nature before walking back inside the boarding house. She walked right into the kitchen where Damon was doing the dishes.  
>"You're doing the dishes by yourself this time." She said when she saw Damon at the sink washing the dishes.<br>"You left me alone." He turned around to face Elena.  
>"I'm gonna go upstairs." Elena said with a small smile and started to walk towards the hall. Right before she got to the steps, she jumped back. She was surprised that Damon appeared in front of her.<p>

"Damon." She said with a gasp.  
>"There's something I want to tell you Elena and I don't know if I want to wait to tell you." Elena stared into Damon's eyes as his skimmed Elena's face for any reaction.<br>"What is it Damon?" She asked him quietly.  
>"I love you." Elena couldn't help but let a slight gasp happen as she heard the words come out of Damon's mouth. She was speechless. It was the first time that she has heard the words out of his mouth. Damon watched her as she thought about what he had just said. He slowly got closer to her, closing the gap that was in between them. He gently took his hand and brushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ear. Her heart started to beat faster as she couldn't help but have her gaze change to his lips. They seemed to slowly get closer to her, getting closer to her lips. Elena closed her eyes as she felt his lips lay onto hers. She felt happiness swell up inside her as they kissed. Damon slowly started to pull his lips away from hers. When there was space enough between them, Elena looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. Damon looked at her and smiled at her smile. Elena rushed her lips back onto his. She never kissed him, but she loved it. He didn't have any objections to kissing Elena, so he didn't bother to stop it.<p>

They didn't know how long it was, but they were still together. They had taken their kissing to a more private area, Damon's room. They were lying right next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. It was the first time that they did that and they both had enjoyed it. Damon was staring into Elena's chocolate brown eyes and Elena was staring into his ocean blue eyes. Elena was smiling while Damon just stared at her. She is the most amazing girl that he had met in his 171 years of existing. They both moved their heads to the doorway when they heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Bonnie." Elena said before looking back at Damon. "I have to go." She said as she started to move off the bed.  
>"Don't go." Damon said, pulling her back onto the bed. She couldn't help but have a small smile appear on her face.<br>"I have to go Damon. I have to get some stuff from the house."  
>"You have stuff here."<br>"I want to get some other stuff. I need stuff for the trip you want to take me to."  
>"Oh yeah." He said with a smile while he let Elena get ready to leave. Damon lay on the bed, watching Elena get ready to go. Elena turned to Damon before leaving his bedroom.<br>"I'll see you later." She smiled and left him as he watched her walk out his room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Did you love the Delena moment? I did and I didn't even know I was going to put that into this chapter. I just felt it flow out when I was writing and being the Delena person that I am, I decided to keep it in.<br>~My other stories have an OC in them or it doesn't have much drama stuff in it. Otherwise if it does, I have some sort of fight or problem in it.  
>~I absolutely enjoy seeing review and the overall reaction to this story. I have no plans to end it anytime soon.<br>~Damon mentioned to Elena that he wants to take her on a trip somewhere. I have an idea on where he could take her, but if you have any ideas, leave them in the reviews along with your thoughts on the story so far.  
>~Also, on my page it will say the next day I am updating this story, along with my other stories. <strong>

**R&R 'till next time. **


	4. Shaken

**~The fourth chapter a day early. I wanted to write this for two reasons. One is to get it done and the other would be so I would have more time to write a chapter for one of my other stories.  
>~This chapter actually goes in a different direction than I originally wanted, but I have the parts in here that I wanted in it. It might be a little OOC for Damon, but I'll let you be the judge of that. (:<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elena and Bonnie were int he Gilbert house. Bonnie sat on a bed while Elena shifted through her closet. Elena wasn't at the house much since Klaus left Mystic Falls. She felt safer at the boarding house closer to Damon. Elena grabbed a couple of t-shirts out of her closet and dropped them onto her bed next to Bonnie.

"So you're going on a trip with Damon?" Bonnie asked Elena.  
>"Yeah." Elena looked at Bonnie. "I know you still don't like him much, but I need to get away from everything."<br>"What about Stefan?" Elena looked down and then looked back up at Bonnie.  
>"I broke up with Stefan, remember?"<br>"Oh, yeah." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out?"  
>"It doesn't really matter Bonnie." Elena sat down next to her on the bed. "I know it's going to sound different, coming from me, but I don't really care what Stefan thinks anymore. He almost turned me into a vampire back when him Klaus were going at it and he knew I didn't want to be a vampire." Elena took a deep breath and then continued. "He didn't even care when Jeremy almost died and he just broke away. It wasn't official though until I broke up with him the other day." Elena paused and started to think about the expression on Stefan's face when she broke up with him.<p>

* * *

><p>~<em><strong>Flashback~<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>Tears swelled up in his eyes as he looked at Elena. With Klaus out of Mystic Falls, he didn't have to worry about revenge against him. Stefan just looked at Elena, who was remaining strong in front of him. Despite everything he did in the past to her, no matter what she did to him, they got back together. The times with Klaus changed everything. He had really hurt her emotionally, she slapped him, and not to mention everything else that happened. After everything happened, Stefan believed there was still a chance for them because he still loved her.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Elena?" Bonnie said for almost tenth time to Elena. She finally broke out of her thoughts.<br>"Oh," She looked at Bonnie. "Sorry."  
>"Are you okay?" Elena gave her a '<em>You've got to be kidding<em>' look. "Right, bad question." Bonnie said when she noticed the look Elena gave her.  
>"I'm gonna go down stairs and grab something to drink." Bonnie nodded her head as she watched Elena walk out of her bedroom and down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena walked downstairs and grabbed an empty cup from the cupboard. She let out a sigh as she brought the cup to the sink and started to fill it with water. Elena couldn't help but let her thoughts slightly wonder to Stefan. There was still something between them, she had to admit, but it was nothing like it used to be. It started to shift to something different, something that Elena was slightly afraid of for some reason. She took a gulp of water and looked out the window that was right above the sink. Her eyes widened and she turned around to face Stefan.<p>

"Stefan." She said out loud. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was even here?"  
>"I heard you and Damon talking earlier." He told her.<br>"You should leave." Elena said to him while she looked at him.  
>"I will, I just wanted to ask you a question." Stefan stepped closer to Elena. "Did you get my rose?" Elena's eyes widened a little "I'll take that as a yes." Elena tried to keep calm and Stefan got closer to her.<br>"You should leave." Elena repeated to him. He got in arms length of her. She couldn't help but look at his face with almost no space between the two of them. Elena looked into his eyes and could tell that there was a hint of sadness in them. Stefan gently took his hand and wiped some of her hair behind her ear. He leaned closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. In that moment the front door opened revealing the scene to Damon.

Elena looked over at Damon and he knew she didn't want Stefan there. Stefan turned around to face his brother.  
>"Hello brother." He said to Damon as he looked at him.<br>"What are you doing here?" Damon asked him in a slightly pissed off tone.  
>"Just visiting Elena." Damon looked over at Elena and she still had the same expression on her face.<br>Damon looked at Stefan "You should leave." He told Stefan. Stefan stood facing his brother for a moment before turning around to Elena. She looked at him for a moment before he flashed out of the house.

Damon and Elena stood there for a moment before Damon walked over to Elena.  
>"Why was he here?" Damon gently asked Elena. Elena just stood in front of Damon speechless for most of the time before she looked up to Damon with sadness in her eyes.<br>"I think he still loves me Damon." She said look at him. Damon gently pulled her in for a hug, being careful not to spill her cup. "Oh, Elena." He whispered to her. "I can't leave you for a minute." He tried to joke to make her feel better. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Damon started to pull away from her. She looked up at his face. "Thanks." She said with a smile looking into his eyes. She turned her head towards the stairs when she started to hear some footsteps.

Damon turned around and they saw Bonnie coming down the stairs. Bonnie first looked at Damon. She was surprised a little to see him there and then she looked over at Elena. Bonnie could tell that something happened by the expression on Elena's face.  
>"What happened?" Bonnie asked as she stepped closer to them in the kitchen.<br>Elena took a deep breath and told her. "Stefan." Bonnie's eyes widened. '_Stefan made her like this?'_ Bonnie thought as she looked at Damon.  
>"We should do something about him." Damon said.<br>"Damon..." Elena said, looking up to him again.  
>"We have to do something Elena." Damon said looking into her eyes, forgetting that Bonnie was in the same room as them. "Don't you feel what he did to you?" He gently asked her. '<em>Damon's right. We have to do something.'<em>  
>"He just got to me that's all." Elena looked to Damon. "He said he heard us talking earlier and knew I was going to be here." Elena took a pause before talking again. "I don't think he wants to give up on me." Bonnie let a slight concerned look appear on her face before she noticed that Damon pulled Elena's head to his chest. Elena put his head against his head for comfort. '<em>It's strange seeing them like that'<em>' Bonnie thought.  
>"Do you think you'll be okay if I leave so you can finish packing?" Damon asked down to Elena. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at his face.<br>"Yeah." Elena said to him.  
>"If Stefan comes back," Bonnie started to say, which made Elena and Damon turn their heads to her, "I'll make sure she's okay."<br>"Thank you Bonnie." Damon said to her before looking at Elena. "Don't let him get to you." Elena looked at Damon again. "You know how he gets." Elena slightly shook her head. Damon gently kissed her on the forehead and walked out the house.

Elena walked back up to the bedroom after Damon left. Elena sat down on the bed debating rather or not to tell Bonnie about the rose. Bonnie could sense that Elena was worried.  
>"Don't worry about it Elena." Bonnie said as she sat next to Elena on the bed.<br>"I'm going try not to," Elena took a pause, "but it's easier said than done." Elena looked at Bonnie. "Stefan left a rose with a note on Damon's bed this morning. I saw it when I got out the shower." Bonnie looked at Elena, slightly concerned. "It basically said that I will always be in his heart, that I'm better than Katherine, and that he will do whatever to get me back."  
>There was a silence between them because Elena didn't know what else to say. She had to think and to try to keep her mind off of things. "But once he sees that I'm better off with his brother," She took a breath of air before she spoke again, "he should see that I'm happy and be okay with that." Bonnie slightly smiled.<br>"Why don't we get something to get you're mind off of things until Damon comes back?" Elena nodded her head. Bonnie got up off the bed and walked towards one of the dressers. She turned around towards Elena with some nail polish bottles in her hands. "Let me do you're nails." She said to Elena, dangling the nail polish in her hands.  
>Elena smiled. "Then I get to do yours to." Bonnie smiled and sat back on the bed with the nail polish.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena brought a suitcase downstairs and placed it next to the front door. She turned around to face Bonnie, who was coming down the stairs.<br>"Here's the other one." Bonnie said handing Elena the other suitcase.  
>Elena reached out and grabbed it from Bonnie. "Thanks." Elena sat it down next to the other one.<br>"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked her.  
>Elena looked at the time on her phone. "He should be here soon." She said after slipping her phone in her front pants pocket.<p>

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Bonnie asked as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
>"I don't know." Elena told her. "He never really mentioned it, but wherever we're going I hope we don't run into Klaus or any of his hybrids."<br>"Don't worry Elena. The way I've seen you and Damon look at each other, you will have a great time no matter what happens." Elena smiled. She started to hear some footsteps behind her and she couldn't help but take a deep breath in. Bonnie looked behind Elena, then looked to her.  
>"Looks like you've got some company." Bonnie said to Elena.<p>

"Boo." A voice said from behind Elena. She turned her head up and behind her. Elena smiled at the sight of Damon behind her. "Hey." She said to him smiling as he walked around the couch and plopped down next to her. "And with that I'll leave." Bonnie got up and smiled at Elena. "Don't forget to check in on us while you're gone." Elena got up and hugged Bonnie.  
>"Don't forget to check on me either." They pulled out of the hug and Bonnie looked over at Damon. "You better not hurt her." She said to Damon. He got up and stood next to Elena. "I wouldn't dream of it." He slightly smiled and pulled Elena close to him. Elena smiled and looked at Bonnie. "I'll be okay Bonnie." Bonnie let a small smile appear on her face. She grabbed her purse and left Elena's house.<p>

Elena turned to Damon and looked him straight in the face. Damon gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. They were alone in the house that held so many memories for Elena. She wasn't thinking about any of them. Elena just thought about Damon while she looked into his ocean blue eyes. She let her eyes look down to Damon's lips and her mouth opened a little. Damon just looked at her in all of her beauty. Elena slowly brought her lips closer to Damon's, which surprised him a little. Their lips touched and they kissed. Damon gently put his hands around her hips as they kissed. This was the first time that she initiated a kiss between the two, but Damon didn't want to argue.

Damon slowly pulled away from Elena, but keeping his hand on her hips. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
>"Let's go." Damon smiled. Elena nodded before they walked towards the front door. Damon guided her there while keeping his arm around her waist. "Where are we going?" Elena asked as she picked up the suitcases. "It's a secret." Damon said to Elena as they walked out of the house. "But I am going to tell you that you are going to need a lot of sunscreen." Damon smiled as they put the suitcases in the trunk and he closed it. He used vampire speed to flash to the passenger side of the car and opened it for Elena. She looked at him and smiled. He closed the door for her and flashed over to the drivers side. Damon sat in the seat, put his keys into the ignition. "Here we go." He said before driving off with Elena in the passenger seat and the Gilbert house getting farther and father behind them.<p>

* * *

><p>~<strong>I hope you liked the chapter. This chapter sort of flowed out of me, even the part with Stefan. Originally didn't have plans to have him in this chapter, but it just came out of me.<br>~I don't have much to say except for the following. If you have any ideas for future parts in the story, and thoughts about what has happened, or anything relating to the story, let me know in the reviews. I read all of them. If you leave a question, I will answer it in the begging of the next chapter in the authors notes. I will also let the readers know who's ideas I liked or might even use in future parts of the story in the author's notes.  
>~The next chapter should be coming on the 29th of January (or sooner). <strong>

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	5. Road Trip

**~ This chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapters for this story, but I think it's pretty good regardless.  
>~ There is a mention of a character that might possibly show up later in the story (Only because I kind of want to write him in). I have an idea on when he could make an appearance, but I don't know when I'll be writing it in.<br>~ The first thing in the chapter was originally going to be a flashback, but when I took a break from writing (like a few hours break) and then came back to it, it came out differently then I had planned.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I was walking down the stairs after waking up this morning. I checked Damon's room and he wasn't in his bed. 'He's probably making some food.' I smiled at the thought of tasting his cooking again. He is actually the best cook I know, but he has had over a hundred years of experience. The whole boarding house smelled like breakfast food. It just smelled delicious. <em>

_I was about to walk into the kitchen before being turned around, away from the kitchen.  
>"Damon?" I asked as I saw his face. "Wha….I…..uh… thought you were in the kitchen." I said slightly confused. He looked at me with his head titled to the side. He looked at me with fascination, like when he first met me. "Damon?" I asked him again. "It's Elena." I said to him. His eyes went a little wide.<br>"How could I have mistaken." He said to me with his expression changing. "Elena." I smiled when he said my name.  
>"Damon." I said as I reached my hand out and touched his chin, holding it him my palm. I went closer to Damon, closing my eyes. Our lips touched as we kissed. It felt the same as our others, but something felt wrong.<em>

_I pulled away from Damon and he looked surprised.  
>"Elena." I turned my head to see Stefan. There was hurt and surprise written over his face. "What's going on?" He asked as he stepped closer to us. "Why did you kiss him?"<br>"Does it matter?" I asked him. "We're no longer together Stefan." Stefan looked at me with confusion.  
>"Since when did this happen?" Damon asked.<br>That was it, I was officially confused. I backed away, so I could get a good look at the both of them. "Don't either of you remember?" I looked between the both of them. "I broke up with Stefan," looked at Damon before looking over at Stefan. ", and then Damon and I went on a trip a few days after." I looked between the two of them again. "Don't you guys remember?" I asked them.  
>"What are you talking about Elena?" Stefan asked me. Tears started to gather in my eyes no matter how much I tried to hold them back. "Never mind." I said before going back upstairs, straight to Damon's room. <em>

_I dropped onto Damon's bed, holding the pillow. 'How could they not remember anything? What's wrong with them?' I couldn't help but let the tears run down from my eyes. I closed my eyes to think, to try to get my mind off of what had just happened. _

_My eyes were closed for a few minutes before I felt someone lying down next to me.  
>"Elena," Damon said to me. I turned my head "You should have vervain in your system." He said to me.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"Well, first of all you're not really in my room. You're in my car." He slightly smiled at me. "You seemed upset so I tried to see if I could make it better." I slightly smiled.<br>"So, you're basically compelling the dream now?" Damon nodded his head. "Should I wake up if you are driving? So we don't get into an accident?"  
>"You being awake would be more distracting to me than you asleep." Damon said to me with a smirk.<br>_

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and saw trees pass me by. My body felt tired as I tried to get into a more comfortable position.<br>"Damon," I started, still slightly tired. ", where are we?" I asked him.  
>"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Damon looked at me and smiled before looking back to the road. "Right now we are on the highway." I sat up, looking forward out the windshield. "But we are no in Mystic Falls anymore."<br>"So, then where are we?" I asked him again.  
>"It's going to be a surprise." Damon looked at me. "What happened?" He asked me.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"What were you dreaming about? I didn't peak until I noticed that you were upset."<br>"How could you tell?"  
>"I looked over to you and while you were sleeping your expression was sad. I figured I could at least try and help you feel better." I smiled.<br>"Thanks." I turned my head towards the trees. "I don't want to talk about it." I told him.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah." I said quietly watching the trees as we passed them.

* * *

><p>We were still passing by trees, but they started to disappear, starting to show more farmland and some building. "Are we there yet?" I asked Damon.<br>"Not yet Elena." He said to me. I felt my pocket vibrate so I reached to get my phone out.  
>"I got a text from Bonnie." I said out loud. I opened up the text and read it silently to myself.<p>

_~You won't believe who stopped by Mystic Falls after you left.~ Bonnie  
>~Who?~Elena<br>~Klaus~ Bonnie  
>~What? Why was he there?~ Elena<br>~Apparently he wanted to make more hybrids or something, he didn't say. But he said once he finds out where you are, he's coming for you.~ Bonnie  
>'Looks like I have another thing to worry about'<em> I thought after reading her text.

"Damon…." I said to him.  
>"What is it Elena?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at me.<br>"We have to go back."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because, for some reason, Klaus is back." I tried to say calmly to Damon.  
>"What? Why would that hybrid dick go back to Mystic Falls after the last time he was there?"<br>"I don't like the fact that he went back either Damon. But the fact that we are not Mystic Falls, I know he won't hurt anyone there. Not if he wants to get what he wants." I looked at Damon, who was keeping his eyes on the road. "We know how to deal with him now."  
>"We don't have leverage against him anymore Elena. He has his coffins."<br>"I'm the leverage Damon. He can't create more Hybrids without me." I put my hand on Damon's leg. "We'll get through this together Damon. We always do." I saw a small smile appear on Damon's face before I took back my hand and looked at the road in front of us. "Let's not worry about that now though." I took a deep breath. "Let's think about what we could do when we get to where we are going."  
>"I'm still not telling you where we are going Elena." He said looking at me.<br>I turned my head towards him. "Party pooper." He smiled before looking back at the road.

"Damon, what does that sign say up ahead?" I asked him. There was a green sign that seemed like it had very little writing on it from where we were.  
>"It says close your eyes so you can't read it." I looked over to Damon and he smiled.<br>"It doesn't."  
>"How do you know, you can't read it from here." I couldn't help but smile.<br>"I just know that's not what it says." I turned my head back to the road, so I could try to see what the sign says. Damon didn't say anything as we got closer to the sign. '_Got it'_ I thought as I started to see what was written on the sign more clearly.

* * *

><p>Damon was still driving as we entered into the city. I still haven't said anything to him about what the sign said, but I'm pretty sure he knows what I know where we are now. I looked towards the side, where I saw the beach pass us by. '<em>I haven't seen the beach in a while.'<em> I thought as I looked at the waves.

"We are almost there Elena." I heard Damn say to me.  
>"Finally." I said joking with him.<br>"I could have carried you here quicker than me driving you know. But then we couldn't bring anything because my hands would be full of you." I looked over to Damon, who looked over to me at the same time. "Not that it's a bad thing." I squinted my eyes at him. He smiled at my reaction before turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

><p>Damon eventually pulled up to a house that looked like a cross of my house and his house back in Mystic Falls.<br>"Wow." I said out loud while looking at the house.  
>"Glad you like it." Damon said. I turned to Damon who was looking at me.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"This is where we are staying." I widened my eyes at Damon.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah." His eyes shifted to the house behind me. "I would stay here over the years after the town was officially founded."<br>"So, is it your house?" I couldn't help but ask him. He nodded his head and I couldn't help by smile a little.

I blinked and Damon was gone. There was a shadow out the corner of my eye. I turned my head back towards the house and saw that Damon was holding the car door handle. He opened the door for me so I could get out. I smiled at him as I slowly got out of the car.  
>"I'll show you the inside first before we bring the stuff in." I nodded at him when he shut the car door and started to walk up to the house. I followed behind him.<p>

Damon stood in front of me as he opened the door showing me the house. He stepped in the house before me and stepped to the side. "It looks clean." I couldn't help but saw when I couldn't help but say.  
>"I bring you to my own place, away from Mystic Falls, and you say it's clean?" I looked at Damon and smiled. "It's clean for someone who hasn't been here in a while." I said to him before taking a few more steps into the house to get a better look. "I'll get our stuff." Damon said to me before walking outside to the car.<p>

The first thing that captured my eyes was the glass doors on the other side of the house. '_A view of the beach.'_ I thought as I stepped closer, looking out them. "Enjoying the view?" I heard Damon say from behind me. I shook my head and smiled. "I didn't think that you would have a beach view." I said to Damon, stepping closer to him. "Oh, Elena." He said, stepping closer to me. "There are still things that you don't know about me." He smiled as he brushed some of my hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but smiled before I looked into his eyes. Damon got closer to me and smiled. I found myself moving my eyes to his lips. The next thing I know we closed the gap between them as we kissed. Every worry, every sad thought left away as the rest of the world faded into the background. There was only me and Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I'm getting used to writing in first person again (which you can probably tell by this chapter).<br>~ Just to give you a hint on where Damon and Elena went to, it's somewhere in California. (At least that's where I want them to have gone.)  
>~ If you have any ideas on what they could do, or if other characters could come in (rather it's in a text, call, or a 'unexpected' visit) leave the idea in the reviews.<br>~ The more reviews with your ideas and thoughts on this story, make it better and help it get written faster. **

**R&R 'till the next update. **


	6. Unexpected

**~The story goes in a slightly different direction than I originally has planned, but the ending is better than I had planned (for the Delena fans anyway).  
>~I tried to add a bit of 'Damon humor' into this and other humor<br>~The chapter takes place two days after the last chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

The sun was shining in through the bedroom window onto Elena as she slept. She tiredly turned over and noticed that there wasn't anybody next to her. Elena opened her eyes enough to see that Damon was gone. All Elena could do is picture him there, lying next to her, looking into her eyes. Instead, she found a note. Elena only lazily reached over to the note before going into a sitting position to read it.  
>"<em>Sorry I'm not there to see you wake up. I went into town to get a few things. I'll be back soon. XOXO~Damon."<em>  
>Elena smiled at the note that Damon had left her before setting it back onto his pillow and getting out of the bed.<p>

Elena stood up from the bed and walked to the window facing towards the beach. She still couldn't believe that Damon had a house that has such a great view. It's better than the view from his bedroom back in Mystic Falls. Elena closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting the sun soak on her from the window. She opened her eyes and walked downstairs to make something for breakfast.

Elena searched the refrigerator and the kitchen cupboards for something to eat. The only things in the refrigerator were a blood bag for Damon, a few cans of soda, and a half gallon of milk. The only things in the freezer were ice cubes and a tub of ice cream. Elena looked through the cupboards and found some cereal. '_I have to tell him to get more food'_ she thought as she rummaged for a bowl to put the cereal in.

After Elena was done with her cereal, she put the bowl in the sink and went back upstairs to the bedroom. '_I'll work on a tan'_ Elena thought as she went into the drawer and pulled out her bikini. Elena but it on, grabbed her I-pod and walked downstairs. Before she walked outside, she grabbed a pair of sunglasses and lied onto the beach chair that Damon had put out there the day before. Elena put her sunglasses on, started her I-pod, put the headphones in, and relaxed

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the house with 5 bags of food and bags still in his car. He could see Elena on the beach from the front door. He smiled at the thought of her in her bikini. He used his vampire speed to put food in the refrigerator and into the freezer. Damon used his speed to go back to her car and get the remaining things that were in it. Damon was careful not to spill or bump the cooler that he had with blood bags in it. After Damon got done putting everything away, he stood at the door, looking at Elena.<p>

She was everything he's ever wanted. She was sweet, smart, strong, and stubborn. Damon slowly started to walk to Elena. He could hear the music playing through her headphones with his hearing. Damon was careful not to let his shadow go over her, letting her know that he was there. He kneeled down behind Elena and carefully brought his mouth close to her hear.  
>"Did you miss me?" Damon whispered into her ear. Elena jumped and turned to him.<br>"Damon!" She slightly yelled. She took one of her headphones out of her ears as Damon moved next to her. "If I knew you were going to be wearing that…" Damon started to say with a smile. Elena smiled back at him. "Then you wouldn't have left." Damon smiled and lightly kissed Elena on the cheek.  
>"You know me so well." Damon whispered to Elena.<p>

Damon and Elena sat there with the sun shining on them. "Why don't I take you some place?" Damon said to Elena while looking up at the sky. Elena turned her head towards Damon at the same he turned his head towards her. "Some place for the day." Damon let a small smirk appear on his face. "I can take you shopping."  
>"Why shopping?" Elena asked Damon.<br>"Because, there is a huge shopping area near here and…"  
>"You just want an excuse to spend even more time with me, don't you?" Elena asked him. Damon smiled at Elena. "Okay." Elena said.<p>

Damon stood up over Elena and looked down at her. Elena turned off her I-pod and Damon took it from her and slipped it in to his pocket. She looked at him with slight confusion on her face before he picked her up bridal style. Damon kissed her before speeding her up to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. Elena looked up at him and smiled before kissing him. Damon passionately kissed her on the neck while on top of her. "Damon." Elena said to him as he looked into her face.  
>"Elena." He said with a smile before kissing her on the lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon were lying next to each other staring at the ceiling. Damon turned his head towards Elena and gently rubbed her cheek with his finger. Elena looked at him and smiled.<br>"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Damon wondered out loud to Elena.  
>"Well, let me see…" Elena pretended to think about it. "…yes." She said with a smile to Damon. Damon kissed her on the cheek.<p>

Elena turned her attention the bedside table where her phone was. She noticed that it was vibrating. She slowly sat up, keeping the sheet around her, and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.  
>"Hello love." The voice on the other end said.<br>"Klaus." Elena said in a whisper and turned her head towards Damon. "What do you want?"  
>"I want to warn you. I've heard that you're not in Mystic Falls and that you're in danger."<br>"What do you mean she's in danger?" Damon asked, because he was listening in.  
>"I've heard that Stefan is upset and that you are enjoying the eldest Salvatore." Klaus said.<br>"So, what do you want? Elena asked again.  
>"To protect you. You are the only way I can make more hybrids and if you are in danger, I might not be able to create any more."<br>"I am protected." Elena said looking at Damon. "Besides, the world doesn't need any more of your hybrids."  
>"There can never be enough Elena, but I'll give you some advice. Be careful."<br>"Thanks for the advice Klaus, but I'm pretty good at looking after myself." Elena hung up on Klaus and took a deep breath. "I think I need the shopping trip." Elena said exhaling.  
>"Let's go." Damon said.<br>"I can't go like this." Elena said to Damon.  
>"Why not?" Damon slightly whined with puppy face.<br>"Because I need clothes on if I'm going to go shopping." Damon gave a fake sad look to Elena.  
>"Awwwww." He said before laying a kiss onto her arm. "I'll watch you get dressed."<br>"If you do, then I'll never get dressed." Damon stood up and looked at Elena.  
>"Then I guess I'll leave you to it." He said with a smile before speeding out of the room. Elena smiled before getting up off the bed, while holding the sheet around her.<p>

Elena has never been so happy. Ever since they met, they have had their ups and downs, but after everything they got through it all. Elena smiled while thinking of Damon before starting to look for clothes to wear.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena walked together after getting out of the car. Elena widened her eyes at the sight of all the different stores and people around.<br>"Wow." Elena couldn't help but whisper. "This is what you had in mind when you wanted to take me shopping?" Elena asked Damon.  
>"Well, this is actually the closest shopping area from where the house is. I used to come here to eat." Damon said to Elena. Elena didn't ask if he meant for food or blood. She decided that she didn't want to know.<p>

Damon stood and watched Elena rush into the first store that had clothes.  
>"Come on Damon." Elena said, looking back at him from the store. Damon smiled and started to walk in the store towards Elena.<p>

On the other side of the shopping court a person stood, watching them. He could see how happy Elena was and how whipped Damon was. This was something he could have foreseen, but it still surprises him a little. He watched them for a little bit longer before walking away with only Elena in his mind.

* * *

><p>"How many bags do you have to get Elena?" Damon asked as they sat down on some chairs.<br>"Well, I am a girl and girls shop." Elena looked at Damon.  
>"Shopping is only one or two bags,"<br>"usually." Elena interrupted him.  
>Damon couldn't help but smirk. "You got five bags and they are all clothes."<br>"And I'm not done yet." Damon groaned.  
>"You are going to tire me out." Damon joked. Elena smirked at him.<br>"You're the one that wanted to take me shopping."  
>"I know and I'm starting to regret it."<br>"Hey." Elena playfully hit Damon on the arm. Damon picked up the bags and turned to Elena, who was still sitting down.  
>"I'll rush these to the car so you can get more." Elena nodded and watched him disappear with his vampire speed. '<em>Wouldn't anybody notice him?'<em> She thought.

* * *

><p>While Elena was waiting for Damon, she decided to take out her phone and IM Caroline and Bonnie.<p>

"So, how's it going?"-Caroline  
>"Great actually."-Elena<br>"Is Damon behaving?"-Bonnie  
>"Well, Damon's being Damon (: He's been joking around and getting my mind off of things."-Elena<br>"Sounds like you are having a great time. How long do you think it will be before the two of you are tearing your clothes off of each other?"-Caroline  
>"Caroline!"-Bonnie<br>"What? I'm curious."-Caroline.  
>"Sooner than you think."-Elena<br>"Elena, did you…..?"-Bonnie  
>"yeah. (:"-Elena<br>"Now you shouldn't be so cranky now."-Caroline  
>"Caroline!"-Bonnie<br>"What? *looks up above* I swear the last one from me was Tyler. "-Caroline  
>"Sure it was…"-Elena<br>"It was! He likes to play around with my phone."-Caroline  
>"That's not the only thing I like to play with."-Caroline<br>"um….."-Bonnie  
>"It was Tyler."-Caroline<br>"That makes more sense."-Elena

After Elena sent the last message, she looked up to see if Damon had come back. She gasped in surprise  
>"I gotta go." Elena IM'd Bonnie and Caroline before looking back at who was sitting next to her.<p>

"Stefan." She said in a slightly surprised tone.  
>"Where's my brother?" Stefan asked Elena. "Surely he wouldn't leave his girl all by herself."<br>"Damon will be right back." Elena said calmly. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm bored and I miss you."<br>"Well, if you missed me, all you have to do is call." Elena looked behind Stefan to see that Damon was walking up behind him.  
>"Hello brother." Stefan said without turning around. Damon walked next to Elena.<br>"Stefan." Damon and Stefan looked at each other. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Can't your little bro come and visit?"<br>"If that's why you actually came." Damon said staring at his brother. Elena slowly started to stand up next to Damon.  
>"You should leave Stefan." Elena said to him. Stefan stood up in front of Damon and Elena.<br>"I get it." Stefan said before he looked at Elena. Elena swore that she could see a flash of sadness in Stefan's eyes before he sped away. Elena took a deep breath.  
>"You want to do more shopping?" Damon quietly asked Elena. She slowly shook her head.<br>"No." She whispered. "I think we should just go back." Elena said to Damon before putting her head against his arm. "I don't feel like shopping much anymore."  
>"Okay." Damon said to Elena before kissing her on the forehead. Elena grabbed her purse of the table and started walking back to the car with Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the bench that was outside of Damon's house. She looked out and looked at the moon's reflection on the water.<br>"Here." She heard Damon say from behind her. She turned her head to look at him. "I thought you could use a drink."  
>"Thanks." Elena said quietly to Damon before taking one of the glasses from him. Damon walked around Elena and sat down next to her on the bench.<br>"Are you okay?" Damon asked.  
>"I just thought that after breaking up with him, he wouldn't get to me anymore." Elena took a sip from the glass. "It's just…" Elena took a breath. "I haven't seen him so persistent with me." Damon looked at Elena.<br>"It's okay Elena." Elena looked at Damon with sadness in her eyes. "As long as I am with you I won't allow my brother to shake you up." Elena smiled as Damon leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.  
>"I love you." Elena whispered before looking up into Damon's eyes. Damon smiled.<br>"I love you to." Elena leaned her head on Damon's chest and they sat there, watching the moon together.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I didn't originally have Stefan planned into the chapter, but it came out as I was typing.<br>~ As we all know, Klaus need's Elena's blood to make successful hybrids. So he will make sure that Elena doesn't die if Stefan gets too crazy.  
>~ I felt sorry for Damon at the end of Thursday's episode, so I couldn't help but have Damon and Elena joke around a bit and have them together at the end of the chapter.<br>~ I'm considering on starting two other stories, but I don't want to work on too many stories at once. This is one of my stories that I'm considering on bringing to a close in order to start one of my other stories.**

**~Tell me what you think of this story so far. If you want it to go on or not. ~If you want to know what other stories I'm working on right now, check out my profile.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	7. The End

**I know you guys are going to hate me for what I'm about to say but, this is the last chapter for this story. I know I could have done more, but I really had no idea what to else to have Damon and Elena do while they were away from Mystic Falls. I'm sorry, but it's the end. However, I did write an ending for the story because I don't like it when people stop writing a story and there is no actual ending to it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1 week later~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon were driving, on the way back to Mystic Falls. Elena had a big smile on her face as she had her head back, letting the air run through her hair.<br>"We should go back there sometime." Elena said  
>"We can go back whenever you want." Damon looked at Elena before looking back at the road. Elena moved her head, held out her hand and looked at the ring. She could help but smile. It wasn't something she really expected from Damon, but she's glad he did it.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up in front of the Gilbert house and looked at Elena. Elena was looking at the house, smiling. She took a deep breath and before she knew it Damon was blocking her view of the house. Elena gave Damon a '<em>really?'<em> look before he opened up the car door for Elena.  
>"I can get it myself." Elena said as she stepped out of the car.<br>"I know." She looked at him and smiled. Damon leaned in for a kiss, but it was interrupted by a voice from the Gilbert porch.  
>"Hey! Elena!" Elena looked to see Jeremy standing on the porch looking at her and Damon. For some reason she couldn't help but blush.<br>"I'll leave your stuff in your room." Damon whispered to her before starting to walk towards the trunk. Elena almost ran up to Jeremy and gave him a big hug.  
>"I've missed you sis." Jeremy said with a smile after hugging Elena.<br>"Missed you to Jer." Elena looked behind her, thinking that she would see Damon, but he was nowhere to be found. '_He probably used the window'_ Elena thought. Elena looked back at Jeremy and they went into the house.

Elena walked into the Gilbert house only expecting to see Alaric, but instead she was surprised.  
>"Surprise." She heard Caroline and Bonnie shout from the living room. Elena's eyes went wide as she saw them along with Matt, Tyler, and Alaric in the living room.<br>"How did you guys know that I was coming back?" Elena asked them as Bonnie and Caroline came up to her for hugs.  
>"I told them." Elena turned around to see Damon, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I called them on the way back while you were sleeping." Damon walked closer to Elena. "I thought you would like it if they surprised you." Elena smiled as she hugged Damon.<br>"I still think he's been replaced by an alien." Bonnie whispered to Caroline which made her chuckle. Damon gave them a glare which made them quiet.  
>"Elena," Caroline started after Elena turned around to them. ", tell us about what happened."<br>"Yeah, we're dying to know." Bonnie added.  
>"Before you tell us, first thing's first." Alaric walked into the kitchen and came out carrying a cake.<br>"A cake." Elena smiled as Alaric brought it closer to her. "Who made it?" Elena looked around at her friends.  
>"The store." Matt said with a slight smile. "Caroline wanted to make one but we ended up all chipping in for it." Elena smiled before she hugged Matt.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashbacks~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Stefan, you should leave." Damon said standing in front of Elena.<br>"I just want to talk to Elena." Stefan said calmly.  
>"Why?" Elena asked peaking her head out from behind Damon.<br>"Do I need a reason?"  
>"Yes." Damon said to Stefan. Elena looked at Stefan, trying to study his face.<br>"Okay." Elena said after a little while. Damon turned around and looked at her.  
>"What?" He asked.<br>"I'll talk to him." Elena looked into Damon's eyes. Damon looked at her with concerned eye while hers were pleading with him to let her talk with Stefan.  
>"I'll wait in the other room." Damon said with slight defeat. Elena watched Damon walk into the kitchen before turning to Stefan, who was now standing in front of her.<em>

"_What do you want to talk about?" Elena carefully asked Stefan.  
>"I'm sorry Elena. I've been doing some thinking and I should never have acted the way I did when you chose Damon." Elena let a small smile appear on her face. "I don't want you to be scared of me." Stefan said before taking a small step closer to Elena. "I'm going away from Mystic Falls and from you for a while." Elena looked at Stefan with some sadness in her eyes. "I need time to think about everything." Elena nodded her head, understanding what he meant. Elena gave Stefan a hug, not knowing how long it would be before she saw him again. Stefan kissed her on the top of her head. "Goodbye Elena." Stefan sped out the house, leaving Elena with Damon.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I saw him Damon." Elena said with slight, unnoticeable panic in her voice.<br>"Who?" Damon asked Elena as he looked at her.  
>"Klaus." Realization came across Damon's face that was soon replaced with concern for Elena. "Where did you see him Elena?" Elena didn't answer, instead she looked behind Damon. Damon turned around and saw Klaus standing, looking at them. "What do you want?" Damon asked Klaus.<br>"I'm not here to hurt you." Klaus said to Damon and Elena.  
>"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Damon asked Klaus.<br>"I'm just here to offer a deal."  
>"Why?" Elena asked. Klaus took a few steps closer to them.<br>"I've herd you two are getting awfully close. I meant what I said when I told you I want to protect you, but how long will it be before he turns you into a vampire?" Klaus looked at Damon. "5, 10 years? I just want to offer something that will benefit us both." Klaus looked to Elena.  
>"What is it?" Elena asked.<br>"Are you honestly going to listen to him?" Damon asked Elena after he turned to face her.  
>"No harm in listening. It's not like we absolutely have to do what he says." Elena looked into Damon's eyes."<br>"Here's my deal," Damon and Elena looked at Klaus. ", before he eventually turns you, have a child or two." Elena looked at him with a questionable look on her face.  
>"You don't want to run out of Hybrids do you?" Damon asked. Elena looked up to him. "Every few hundred years there will be a doppelganger that you would be able to take blood from and you would be able to create more hyrbids." Elena looked at Klaus with widened eyes. <em>

"_You want me to have children so you will eventually be able to create more hybrids?" Elena asked Klaus with slight disbelief in her voice.  
>"That's only before," Klaus looked from Elena to Damon ", he turns you." Damon was basically glaring at Klaus.<br>"So that's it?" Klaus looked at Elena. "I have a kid before he turns be and you'll leave us alone?"  
>"Don't tell me you're actually considering his offer Elena." Damon said after he turned to Elena.<br>"It's either that or I turn and he murders everyone I know because he can't make more hybrids." Damon's eyes softened a little after hearing Elena's short but logical explanation. "Listen to her. She's a smart one, unlike Katerina." Klaus disappeared in a flash before Damon was able to see him._

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Flashbacks~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why would Klaus assume that you'd turn into a vampire?" Matt asked Elena who was sitting on the couch next to Damon. Caroline was sitting on Tyler's lap, just like Bonnie and Jeremy were going. Alaric was sitting next to Damon and Elena on the couch while Matt was the only person standing.<br>"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Damon asked Elena in a whisper. Elena couldn't help but slightly blush before she showed everyone the ring on her finger. Caroline couldn't help but have a huge smile appear on her face.  
>"Are you serious?" Alaric asked Elena, almost protectively.<br>"Come on Rick, be happy." Damon said after turning to him.  
>"How come you didn't call and tell us?" Bonnie asked Elena.<br>"He wanted to keep it a surprise." Elena nodded her head towards Damon.  
>"I don't know if I like this." Alaric said out loud to Damon and Elena.<br>"Oh, come on Rick. You can't wait for me to be part of the family." Damon said with a smirk to Alaric. Elena laid her head on Damon's shoulder.  
>"Well, I have to go." Matt said before taking a step closer Elena and Damon. "Congratulations." He said with a smile before walking out of the Gilbert house.<p>

"I'm gonna go clean the kitchen." Alaric said before getting up and walking in to the kitchen. Damon looked at Caroline and Tyler, only to see them kissing.  
>"Oh, come on." He complained<br>"It's not like you and Elena don't do it." Tyler said to Damon.  
>"Shut it Lockwood." Damon replied to Tyler.<br>"Be nice Damon." Elena looked up at Damon.  
>"Let's go Ty." Caroline said to Tyler before looking at Damon and Elena. "Let's give them some privacy." She said with a smile before the two of them left.<p>

"What about you two?" Damon asked Jeremy and Bonnie.  
>"What about us?" Jeremy asked.<br>"I'm pretty sure he wants to be alone with your sister." Bonnie said to Jeremy before he looked at Elena with a slight smile. "Let's just go hang with Caroline and Tyler." Bonnie said before getting up. Elena got up and gave Bonnie a big hug. They smiled at each other before Bonnie and Jeremy left.

Elena turned to Damon.  
>"So, what now?" She asked him.<br>"Well, I have an idea." Damon said with a smirk before getting up to kiss Elena.  
>"I love you." She whispered to him.<br>"I love you to, Elena." Damon said with a smile before kissing Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for sticking with me through the seven chapters for this story when I originally was only going to have it a oneshot. <strong>

**I'm going to start a story in two weeks to make up for ending this story. Please check out my other stories (listed on my profile) for something else to read if you want to continue reading my stories. **

**R&R**


End file.
